pieterpostfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
De ekster kip
'De ekster kip '(Engels: Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen) is de tweede aflevering van seizoen 1 van de Britse animatieserie, Pieter Post. De tweede aflevering van de originele versie (Postman Pat) werd uitgezonden op 23 september 1981. De aflevering werd geschreven door John Cunliffe en verteld door Ken Barrie. In Nederland werd de aflevering uitgezonden door de NCRV en verteld door Marnix Kappers. Verhaal Als Pieter tijdens zijn lunchpicknick in slaap valt op het heuveltje bij Van Driel's Boerderij (Thompson Ground), en zijn broodtrommeltje open laat staan en zijn autosleutels er vlak naast leggen, wordt Pieter wakker als hij ziet dat de kippen van mevrouw Dora van Driel wegrennen met zijn boterhammen en met zijn autosleutels. Pieter achtervolgt de kip maar raakt hem even later kwijt, even later ziet Pieter de kip in de boom zitten. Als Pieter in de boom klimt om zijn autosleutels te pakken te krijgen, laat op dat moment de kip de autosleutels vallen en vliegt weg. Nadat Pieter uit de boom is gevallen, vertelt hij aan mevrouw van Driel over de kip en zij komt tot de conclusie dat de kip op een ekster lijkt. Pieter en Dora van Driel gaan een ladder halen zodat Pat zijn autosleutels uit de boom kan halen. Als Pieter eenmaal zijn autosleutels in de boom vindt dan ziet hij meer dan alleen zijn autosleutels in de boom. Hij vindt ook de trouwring van mevrouw van Driel, die ze vorig jaar Pasen kwijt was geraakt en dacht dat ze haar trouwring door de gootsteen was kwijtgeraakt. Pieter is dan wel zijn boterhammen kwijt maar mevrouw van Driel bood Pieter wat eten aan. Later als Pieter weer verder gaat om de post te bezorgen, vertelt hij iedereen over de ekster kip. Op weg naar huis ziet Pieter een paar echte eksters en vraagt zich af of de kippen van mevrouw van Driel soms grappen had geleerd. Personages * Pieter Post * Smoes de Poes * Ab van Driel * Sjakie Pruisen (Kareltje Pingel) * Lucy van Cel * Tom Potter (Tom Poelier) * Dik van Driel * Sarah Geurtsen (Vera Gerritse) * Dora van Driel * Bram Boezel * Mevrouw Bartels Voertuigen * PAT 1 (Pieter's postauto) * SAM 1 (Bram's winkelwagen) * Gele tractor Locaties * Groenbeek Dorpsschool * Van Driel's Boerderij * Huisje van mevrouw Bartels Liedjes * Pieter Post - Theme Song Triva * Het themanummer wordt opnieuw afgespeeld tijdens deze aflevering. * De achtergrondmuziek die gebruikt wordt als Pieter met de ladder in de boom klimt om zijn autosleutels terug te halen, is de instrumentale versie van het nummer, Doe als de boer. * In de Finse en Zweedse versie van deze aflevering wordt de instrumentale versie van het themanummer gebruikt als het voor de tweede keer wordt afgespeeld. * In de Zweedse en Spaanse versie wordt een instrumentale versie van het Engelse liedje, Pop Goes The Weasel (die ook voorkomt in de aflevering, Per luchtpost) gebruikt als Pieter op Groenbeek Dorpsschool is. * In de Engelse versie, als Pieter de glinsteren dingen naar beneden haalt om aan het aan mevrouw van Driel te laten zien, vervaagt de achtergrondmuziek en verdwijnt weer terug als Pieter zegt: "Pas op je hoofd." De achtergrondmuziek verdwijnt ook als Pieter, Van Driel's Boerderij verlaat samen met Smoes de Poes. In de Zweedse en Spaanse versie verdwijnt de achtergrondmuziek niet, maar wel als Pieter weer in zijn postauto zit. * De scène waarin Pieter de ladder op klimt om zijn autosleutels uit de boom te halen, was ook te zien in de Engelse educatieve special, Postman Pat - ABC Story (1990). Het enige verschil tussen de normale en geanimeerde scènes is als Pieter zegt "Het was zo hoog! Ik was echt bang!" in de originele versie van de aflevering verborg Pieter zijn angst en concentreerde hij zich op het terughalen van zijn autosleutels. * De drie stoute kippen die Pieter's boterhammen stalde, was ook te zien in de Engelse educatieve special, Postman Pat - 123 Story (1990). * In de Engelse boekversie van deze aflevering werd het deel van Ab van Driel aan het einde van het verhaal ingevuld en vervangen door, Jaap Lokman. Categorie:Afleveringen